Over 400 hypertension-related traits have been measured on 923 individuals in five large families. These families were originally ascertained through single probands with essential hypertension by Dr. Roger Siervogel of Wright State University. DNA has been extracted from stored samples and genotyping for nearly 400 polymorphic genetic markers is being done by the Center for Inherited Disease Research. Model-independent linkage analysis will be done to determine if genetic components responsible for variation in each of the hypertension- related traits can be identified and localized in the human genome. - hypertension, genetic linkage analysis, cardiovascular disease, sib- pair linkage analysis, genomic screening, - Human Subjects